<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>王子与睡神 by Philiaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345277">王子与睡神</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf'>Philiaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018), hades - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>两篇短短的嗑晕了的产物<br/>ooc</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hypnos（Hades Video Game）, Zagreus /Hypnos, Zagreus（Hades Video Game）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>两篇短短的嗑晕了的产物<br/>ooc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>修普诺斯对声音非常敏感，只要一点动静他就会睁开眼睛并说：“我没睡，只是眼睛闭的时间长了些。”狡辩能力堪称一流。冥王对他倒也睁一只眼闭一只眼，反正本职工作做好了就行。他大概是整个冥土最另类的神。<br/>扎格列欧斯逃离冥土的过程是亢长且乏味的，他的父亲冥王将他想要逃离的消息散播了出去，那些平时对外不对内的冥怪们摩拳擦掌的成为王子逃跑路上的绊脚石——这可是名正言顺能揍王子的机会，谁都不会错过的。扎格列欧斯虽然百折不挠，被杀回老家无数回，但被小喽啰干掉时还是会有些火气，尤其是还要被他的父亲嘲讽一番，有时他真想闹得更大一点。<br/>“杀气太重了。”修普诺斯懒洋洋的声音从扎格列欧斯身后传来，“我觉得你现在更需要睡一觉，睡眠能解决一切烦恼。”<br/>“我想更快离开这里，不想浪费时间在休息上。”扎格列欧斯只是看了对方一眼，转身便走，他要继续尝试逃离这里，不管多少遍。<br/>“离开后你还会回来吗？回来看看我，你一走这里会变得冷清的，连摸鱼都会无趣。”<br/>“为了让你摸鱼也快乐一些，我会考虑的。”<br/>“那可真是感激不尽。”修普诺斯打了个哈欠，“快走吧，我要找个地方闭会眼睛。”<br/>“睡一觉？”<br/>“不，只是闭上眼睛而已。”<br/>扎格列欧斯被他逗笑了，心情好了不少，再次开始自己的逃跑计划。然而没多久就被忒修斯杀了回来，至少这次不丢人，对方可是忒修斯。当扎格列欧斯从冥池走出，看到漂浮在半空，缩在柔软舒适的披风中睡觉的修普诺斯时，突然想逗弄一番。他敛住心神，迈着极轻的脚步向对方走去。一步、两步……他们离得已经很近，而修普诺斯还闭着眼睡得不省人事，这大概是他头一次没有突然醒来为自己摸鱼去狡辩。<br/>扎格列欧斯本来是想吓一吓修普诺斯，因为对方往常的反应真的很有意思，但现在他改变主意了。<br/>“算是离开前的赠礼。”扎格列欧斯在心中为自己的行为做出解释，他极快地亲了亲修普诺斯的额头，在对方还没睁眼时迅速逃离了。<br/>修普诺斯悠悠转醒，他睁开眼时正好看到扎格列欧斯离去的背影，他摸了摸额头，笑得很开心。<br/>“这里没有你果然会很无趣呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>扎格列欧斯已经不记得自己是第几次从冥池里走出来了，他像往常一样径直走向睡神。</p><p>“修普诺斯，你又在偷懒。”</p><p>睡神睁开眼，慢条斯理地伸了个懒腰，对扎格列欧斯笑了笑：“年轻的王子，我可没有偷懒，只是稍作休息，登记的事情可没落下。”说完他晃了晃手中的表格。</p><p>扎格列欧斯被他的话逗乐了：“要不是我把你叫起来你可还在睡。”</p><p>“我一直醒着呢。”睡神稍稍靠近扎格列欧斯，“我只是在闭眼等着我们年轻的王子呼唤我的名字。”</p><p>“我会一直来看你的，直到你听烦了我的声音。”</p><p>“不会烦的，我的王子。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>